


A Lot Like Christmas

by Syrenslure



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best gifts are the unexpected ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Leigh For Secret Slasha

Christmas seemed to be a bust. Faith rolled her eyes as she left the Summers' house. She had gotten stuck with glorified babysitting duty while Buffy ran after her psychotic, boy-toy boyfriend. At least she'd gotten a decent meal out of the mess. Joyce wasn't that bad, just a little too Mary Sunshine for Faith's taste, and a little too willing to have Faith be the only chosen one. Not that Faith didn't agree with that sentiment, but she could care less if Buffy had a little more time for cheerleading and extra-curricular activities so that she could get into a good college.

The woman was seriously whack, and Faith couldn't be bothered to share a few home truths and set the woman straight. After all, it was fun watching Buffy spaz over her mom fawning over Faith. It wasn't like Faith had any illusions that Joyce wouldn't be the first to throw her to the werewolves to save her precious daughter's blonde hide.

It left her with an itch that needed scratching, like her skin was too tight from all of the smiling and making nice while they waited for Buffy to deign to show back up. She'd been gone all night and most of the day, and Faith was glad to finally get out of there. The sun was starting to set again, and that meant that Faith could play and maybe work off some of the tension that had crept up her spine.

She figured the Bronze was a good place to start, and she made her way across town to the club. She could do a good deed or two, in the holiday spirit, by saving a couple of dumb fucks from becoming holiday feasts for the undead, and get to shake her ass at the same time, maybe finding another way to relieve her stress.

It was with a wicked smile that she flung open the heavy door to the club and stalked inside like she owned it. Her good mood didn't last long, though. The place was dead – and not in the good way. Some half-assed band screeched their way through a cover of Rocking Around the Christmas tree, and only four people were making an attempt to writhe on the dance floor in an activity that might generously be considered dancing.

She went and ordered a beer from the bar, with a look that dared the guy working the counter to deny her, but they weren't really diligent about carding on the best of nights, and it was obvious that he couldn't give a flying fuck since he had to work Christmas. She got her beer, and swallowed her disappointment over the ease of it along with a healthy mouthful of the bitter beverage.

Faith was considering downing the cup and leaving to hunt, but it seemed like even the demons were safe at home celebrating and dreaming of sugarplums. She hadn't seen a single hint of mischief the whole way here. It looked like another disappointing Christmas, when a flash of red in the corner caught her eye.

Skinny, black heels, obviously expensive led to long, silky legs, crossed at the knee, and exposed by the long slit in a candy red dress. She gave a wolfish smile and followed the long line of those legs, up to a trim waist, full breasts, and the challenging eyes of – Cordelia.  The cheerleader knew she looked good, and she knew Faith had been checking her out. That was fine by Faith, even if the cheerleader wasn't as hot to trot as she looked, Faith could have a little fun blowing up her skirt, and ruffling her feathers.

Cordelia's expression didn't change as Faith sauntered over to her, and cocked a hip, hooking her thumb in her belt loop and taking a slow slip of her drink, as she looked down at her. "All alone? What happened – your house burned down from Santa trying to get all that coal down the chimney?"

Cordelia glared at her. "At least he found me. I heard he wouldn't even go near that hovel, excuse me, hotel, that you call home for fear of being mugged."

"Nice one. Glad to share the holiday cheer, Princess." Faith sat down on the small couch next to Cordelia, and leaned back with a smirk.

Cordelia's expression tightened around the eyes, and she pulled away slightly, without trying to be obvious about it. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be? Slaying vampires and all that?"

"Hey, even chosen ones get a day off for Christmas, it seems. This place is totally dead."

Cordelia snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I could, but I really wasn't looking to talk, if you know what I mean."

"Like, eww. I know you are all sex-crazed and whatever, but that is so not happening."

"Really?" Faith replied conversationally, "What, are you waiting on a better offer? 'Cause you're really in the wrong part of town to be looking for a "date," but I could introduce you to some of the girls down on Cherry Street. They'd love to show a classy girl like you the ropes."

Cordelia's face reflected her shock and disgust at Faith's mention of Sunnydale's red-light district. "I'm sure you'd know all about it, Faith. After all, slaying doesn't exactly pay the rent; does it?"

Faith shrugged, hiding a small smile that threatened to tug at her lips from the banter. "Not really my style, Cordy," she drawled the nickname that she knew the other girl didn't like, "but then, I don't have a boyfriend to take up all of my time and *energy*. But wait... neither do you, since loser boy dropped you for red. "

Cordelia's face turned almost as red as her dress, and she threw herself off of the couch, and stalked across the room to the bathrooms.

Faith drained her cup, then waited a beat and followed her. She found the other girl standing in front of one of the sinks, running cold water over the insides of her wrists, trying to cool off. She met her eyes in the mirror.

Cordelia turned and glared at her. "I wish you..." She stopped mid-sentence as if choking on the words.

Faith took that as an invitation and walked up to the other girl- so close that she was pressing her against the sink.  "You wish..." she whispered silkily in Cordelia's ear.

"Go to hell, Faith. I'm not playing your reindeer games. Okay?"

"Kinky." She nipped at Cordelia's jaw. "I was thinking of something a little less bestial, but whatever floats your boat." She ran her hands down Cordelia's sides, and grasped her hips, lifting her onto the sink. Cordelia's hands tightened on her shoulders but she didn't slap her or push her away. So far, so good, she decided as she roughly kissed the other girl, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

She almost jerks away then, but Faith reaches up and threads a hand through her long, dark hair, close to the scalp, holding her in place forcing her into the kiss, until her shoulders slump and Cordelia's tongue reluctantly comes out to meet hers. Faith almost groans then, and she gentles the kiss, just a bit, and reaches down to begin sliding her hands up Cordelia's legs, along her thighs, inching the long skirt of Cordelia's dress up as she goes.

She steps in closer, and pulls Cordelia's hips closer, until she is just barely balanced on the edge of the sink, and the fly of her jeans is rubbing against the other girl's silk panties. Cordelia arches into her, and Faith smirks and grabs a handful of the cheerleader's firm breast and squeezes, kneading it, as she rocks her hips.

"Fuck, Faith..."

"That's the idea. Nice of you to get with the program."

"Fuck you. " She flushes and tries to pull away, but Faith's faster, and pushes aside the flimsy barrier of her panties and plunges a finger, then two into her moist cunt. She groans and stops pulling away and Faith feels her tighten around her fingers, as she starts moving them rhythmically in and out of Cordelia's tight pussy.

"Yeah, bitch, gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you come for me." Faith suits actions to words and begins sweeping the wetness dripping over her fingers up over the other girl's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in small circles as she plunges her fingers in and out of Cordelia's tight channel.  Faith watches her face, so expressive, torn between distaste at what she's doing and who she's doing it with and the pleasure that is building between her thighs as she grips hard to the edges of the sink, and lifts her hips to each thrust of Faith's hand. Her hair is all mussed and a flush is creeping up her neck and Faith pushes a third finger inside of her and presses in on her clit, as she squeezes one of Cordelia's nipples with her other hand.

That's all it takes for Cordelia to clamp down on her fingers, and throw her head back with an inarticulate scream. Faith pushes harder, until the knuckles of her hand are rammed against Cordelia's opening, and gives a few more hard thrusts as the tremors shake the other girl's body.

When she is done, Faith pulls her hand out and swipes her fingers across Cordelia's lips. She grimaces and tries to pull back, but Faith forces her into another kiss, claiming Cordelia's mouth again while undoing her own belt to slip her hand inside her pants.  Cordelia lifts her legs around Faith's hips and pulls her in, slowly pushing her own hand in alongside Faith's. Faith nips at her lips, hard, and then covers Cordelia's fingers with her own, showing her how to stroke and rub, until Faith's hips are rocking into every pass of their fingertips over her clit. She leans in and bites down on Cordelia's tit, right through her dress when she comes, and Cordelia snatches her hand away, as if burned.

Faith recovers quickly and steps away, almost causing Cordelia to tumble off of the sink, as she does up her belt and tosses her hair back.

She memorizes the way Cordelia looks like a debauched angel, as she leans against the sink, still stunned, as she opens the door to leave. "It's been fun, princess. See you around."

Cordelia's dazed look turns to rage, and Faith laughs as she heads out. The night was starting to look up. Maybe it wasn't a too bad a Christmas after all.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=26>  



End file.
